Joyeux anniversaire
by Agathe Laplante
Summary: Harry a vingt et un an aujourd'hui, mais les choses ne vont pas vraiment se passer comme il s'y attendait. OS YAOI. Cadeau d'anniversaire pour Tania.


**Titre : Joyeux anniversaire**

Auteur : Agathe

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

Genre : Quasi PWP – YAOI - cadeau.

Couple: ??? / Harry – Je laisse un peu de suspense…

Rating M : un soupçon de romantisme et d'humour mais surtout beaucoup de situations dans un lit interdites aux moins de 18 ans

Résumé : Harry a 21 ans aujourd'hui mais les choses ne vont pas vraiment se passer comme il s'y attendait.

**Note** : Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Tania, ma béta folle, adorable et perverse qui vous fait toujours rire dans ses bonus. Alors c'est un petit cadeau pour elle et j'espère que vous y prendrez plaisir au passage…

**Béta** : Ben y'en a pas, vu que c'était une surprise !!!

* * *

-

-

Harry se réveille avec la sensation qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un jour comme les autres, mais comme il n'est vraiment pas du matin, il met un moment avant de réaliser que c'est son anniversaire.

Il a vingt et un ans aujourd'hui.

Cette pensée le met immédiatement de bonne humeur, même s'il sait déjà exactement ce qui va se passer. Depuis qu'il a vaincu Voldemort, trois ans auparavant, tous ses anniversaires se déroulent exactement de la même façon.

Ses amis prennent toute la journée des mines de conspirateurs et font semblant d'avoir oublié son anniversaire. Puis, le soir venu, Ron l'entraine sous un prétexte bidon et il se retrouve au restaurant avec Hermione, Draco, Blaise et Pansy qui se lèvent à son arrivée en hurlant « Joyeux Anniversaire ». La seule variante provient de Draco qui ajoute « Saint Potter ».

Ensuite, ils viennent tous l'embrasser et, là encore, la seule variante vient de Draco parce que ses lèvres sur sa joue le ramènent irrémédiablement à la découverte qui le consume depuis qu'il a vécu chez lui un peu avant la bataille finale.

Ils sont devenus amis lors de la dernière année à Poudlard, lorsque les Serpentards se sont alliés à l'ordre du Phénix pour vaincre Voldemort et qu'ils ont combattus à ses cotés. Même Lucius Malfoy avait changé de camps et il en a payé le prix lorsque Voldemort l'a découvert peu avant la bataille finale. Sa femme, qui au passage était une belle salope fanatique, a essayé de le tuer. Finalement c'est elle qui est morte mais elle avait gravement blessé Lucius qui est resté plusieurs jours entre la vie et la mort. Harry a beaucoup soutenu Draco et il l'a aidé à prendre soin de son père avec Severus Snape qui s'est dévoué sans compter pour sauver son ami. C'est pendant cette période qu'il a découvert son attirance.

Pour finir la fête surprise qui n'en est pas une, il souffle les bougies et reçoit un cadeau de chacun dont le sacro-saint livre d'Hermione et le tout aussi inévitable gadget sexuel de Blaise. Ils sont tous bien rangés dans son armoire en attendant une hypothétique utilisation qui impliquerait qu'il trouve un garçon qui soit plus intéressé par Harry que par la gloire du sauveur. Et ça, c'est pas gagné. Surtout que lui, il sait très bien avec qui il aurait envie de tester le string en chocolat ou les menottes en fourrure mais malheureusement, son fantasme est aussi inaccessible que le Graal.

Il pousse un soupir en pensant au cadeau qui lui ferait vraiment plaisir et qu'il n'aura jamais puis se donne une claque mentale parce qu'avant ses amis, personne ne lui souhaitait son anniversaire et qu'il n'avait jamais eu de cadeau. Alors, il ferait mieux de se contenter de ce qu'il a plutôt que de rêver de ce qu'il n'aura jamais.

Il finit par se lever et après s'être éclaté le petit orteil sur le pied de la table basse du salon, avoir cassé une tasse, s'être brulé avec son café et coupé avec son rasoir, il est fin prêt à rejoindre ses amis avec qui il travaille bénévolement pendant les vacances pour mettre à niveau les petits nés-moldus qui doivent intégrer Poudlard à la rentrée.

C'est une idée qu'il a eu en réalisant à quel point son arrivée à Poudlard aurait été plus facile s'il avait eu quelques connaissances préalables du monde magique et de ses traditions. L'idée avait enthousiasmée Hermione qui s'était arrangée, il ne sait comment, pour embringuer toute la bande dans l'histoire. C'est ainsi que depuis l'année dernière, Poudlard ouvre au mois de juillet pour préparer les enfants nés-moldus à ce qu'ils vont vivre dans la plus grande école de sorcellerie au monde. C'est évidemment Draco qui se charge de l'enseignement des traditions et Harry est mort de rire à voir le pied qu'il prend à terroriser les pauvres enfants. Le bon coté des choses, c'est que ça les prépare à leur rencontre avec Severus Snape, le Maître des cachots et des potions.

-

-

Il est dix-neuf heures et rien ne va plus. Harry est totalement désemparé. Il n'a vu aucun signe avant coureur que ses amis aient conspiré pour son anniversaire. Il n'y a eu aucun regard complice, aucun ricanement contenu. Ils sont comme tous les jours. Comme si ce n'était pas un jour spécial.

Le cœur d'Harry se serre à l'idée que ses amis l'ont sans doute oublié. Il essaye de s'en persuader parce qu'il sait que, si c'est le cas, il va avoir vraiment mal. Il va se retrouver dans son petit placard sous l'escalier, sans amis, sans gâteau et sans cadeaux.

C'est avec soulagement qu'il voit arriver Ron avec un grand sourire.

« Ha, Harry, je te cherchais partout. Les autres sont déjà partis et j'ai promis de passer chez mes frères avant la fermeture de la boutique. Ça ne t'embête pas de finir le rangement tout seul ? Il ne reste pas grand-chose à faire… »

« Heu… Non, vas-y. De toute façon, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire… »

Il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de laisser son amertume apparaître dans ses derniers mots mais Ron semble n'avoir rien remarqué »

« Super ! T'es vraiment un pote. Il faut juste ramener tous les livres qu'Hermione a utilisés pendant le mois dans la bibliothèque. Je t'appelle demain…. »

Et le voilà parti en courant. Harry pousse un grand soupir puis décide de se ressaisir. C'est le dernier jour de leurs cours de rattrapage et ils doivent tout remettre en état. Après tout, il n'est pas un gamin et ce n'est pas grave que ses amis l'aient oublié. Ils sont très occupés, surtout qu'ils partent tous demain passer le mois d'août à Hawaï dans une des nombreuses propriétés des Malfoys. Il a un petit sourire en pensant à Draco qui l'a entrainé dans les magasins en lui affirmant qu'il ne pouvait pas loger chez les Malfoys habillé comme un épouvantail. Ils avaient vraiment passé une bonne journée et beaucoup discuté. Il avait appris que Lucius était amoureux depuis plusieurs années de quelqu'un mais qu'il n'osait pas l'approcher à cause de son passé de Mangemort. Draco avait ajouté que ce n'était pas à lui que ça risquait d'arriver parce que, tout comme son parrain qui est son modèle, il tombera amoureux lorsque les scroutts à pétard sentiront la rose.

Ces confidences avaient fait mal à Harry mais il y a longtemps qu'il avait appris à dissimuler sa tristesse et le fait qu'il savait que personne ne tomberait jamais amoureux de lui. Et surtout pas celui qu'il voulait plus que tout.

C'est quand même dingue le nombre de livres dont Hermione a besoin pour une simple initiation à la métamorphose et aux potions !!!

-

-

C'est dans un état d'esprit plutôt morose qu'il arrive vers vingt deux heures à son appartement. Pour faire court, il pleut et il fait froid en plein mois de juillet, le monde est moche et il est seul le jour de son anniversaire.

Il jette sa cape et ses chaussures trempées dans l'entrée puis se dirige vers sa salle de bain pour prendre une douche bien chaude avant d'attraper la mort. Il est transis jusqu'aux os.

En passant dans son salon, il découvre avec surprise un parchemin bien en évidence sur la table basse de son salon, la traitresse qui a attaqué son petit orteil le matin même. Il le déroule et un grand sourire envahit son visage.

_Mon cher Harry,_

_Cette année nous avons décidé d'innover dans nos surprises d'anniversaire auxquelles tu t'attends et qui du coup ratent leur effet._

_Tu trouveras ton cadeau sur ton lit. Utilise un Révélatis pour l'ouvrir. Nous pensons, enfin nous espérons, que tu sauras comment l'utiliser sans avoir besoin de notice._

_Joyeux Anniversaire_

_PS de Draco : si tu l'abimes ou si tu l'utilises mal, tu es un homme mort._

_PS de Blaise : si finalement tu as besoin d'un mode d'emploi, appelle-moi._

_PS de Ron : si ça ne te plait pas, tu peux l'échanger ou demander le remboursement à Hermione parce que c'est son idée_

Harry a un sourire qui fait trois fois le tour de sa tête et il fait une petite danse de la joie autour de sa table. Ses amis ne l'ont pas oublié. Il se précipite dans sa chambre en se demandant bien ce qu'ils ont pu inventer.

Il découvre sur son lit une grande boite verte, faite d'une matière bizarre, et ornée d'un gros nœud rouge. Il s'approche timidement du lit et touche la boite, ce qui ne lui apprend évidemment rien du tout. En tout cas, le cadeau est immense parce que la boite occupe la moitié de son lit. Il attrape sa baguette dans sa poche et prononce doucement « revelatis ».

La boite se désagrège dans un rideau de fumée et lorsque celle-ci disparaît, un Harry totalement hébété voit son cadeau se révéler à lui dans toute sa splendeur. Son cerveau disjoncte et il ne peut rien faire à part rester bouche ouverte et yeux exorbités devant son fantasme allongé langoureusement qui le fixe de ses yeux de braise, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un gros nœud vert qui cache son sexe.

« Et bien Monsieur Potter, au lieu de confirmer le peu de neurones présents dans le vide situé entre vos deux oreilles, ne feriez-vous mieux pas de vous occuper de votre cadeau ? »

Merlin, Salazar et Godric, c'est lui !!!

Severus Snape est dans son lit.

Severus Snape est son cadeau d'anniversaire.

L'homme sur lequel il fantasme à mort depuis qu'il l'a vu soigner Lucius est allongé quasiment nu dans son lit. Il comprend mieux l'avertissement de Draco qui tient beaucoup à son parrain et la réticence de Ron qui n'a jamais pu encadrer l'espion.

Il secoue la tête pour essayer de retrouver des idées cohérentes et constructives puis se pince violemment le bras mais il est toujours là avec son air moqueur, ses muscles fins et déliés, ses longues jambes et ses cheveux sombres qui coulent le long de la main sur laquelle il est appuyé. Merlin, il est encore plus désirable que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

Sous le choc, Harry fait un pas en arrière et réussit à s'emmêler les pieds et à se retrouver sur les fesses. Bordel, ça fait mal !!!

Avant qu'il ait pu réaliser quoi que ce soit, il voit une main aux longs doigts blancs passer devant ses yeux et il entend une voix sarcastique et rauque qui le fait trembler des pieds à la tête.

« Monsieur Potter, laissez-moi m'occuper de vos fesses. Ce sera peut-être légèrement douloureux mais je vous promets que ce sera mille fois plus agréable »

Pour une fois son cerveau réagit au quart de tour en envoyant la promesse contenue dans la voix directement dans son sexe qui se tend immédiatement. En deux secondes chrono, il a saisi la main de Severus, s'est collé contre son torse, totalement prêt à souffrir et à profiter au maximum de son cadeau. C'est fou comme une longue frustration sexuelle peut faire réagir rapidement.

« Mes fesses sont à vous… Où vous voulez et quand vous voulez »

« Je reconnais avec bonheur la fougue Gryffondorienne et la réponse est sur votre lit et maintenant. Après tout, je suis un cadeau d'anniversaire désireux de satisfaire pour ne pas qu'un remboursement soit demandé ».

Harry se garde bien de dire qu'il n'y a aucun risque qu'il porte une quelconque réclamation. Il se contente de nouer les jambes autour de la taille de son ancien professeur et de se laisser porter sur le lit.

Ils se retrouvent à genou face à face et Severus passe un bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher. Il le dévisage avec une intensité qui lui coupe la respiration puis penche lentement la tête tout en rapprochant son visage. Lorsque ses lèvres effleurent avec délicatesse les siennes, Harry sent un désir fulgurant envahir ses reins, il veut plus, alors il attrape la lèvre inférieure de Severus pour la mordiller. Mais l'homme ne semble pas prêt à le laisser faire. Il se recule puis revient pour passer la langue sur les lèvres d'Harry qui s'ouvrent sans qu'il ait même besoin d'y penser. Lorsque leurs langues se rencontrent, son sang se met à bouillir dans ses veines et son cœur veut sortir de sa poitrine. Le baiser devient chaud, passionné et Harry sent les mains du maitre des potions passer sous sa chemise et lui caresser le dos. Il est parcouru de frissons et prie pour ne pas faire de convulsions. Un doigt se faufile dans son boxer et effleure la raie de ses fesses.

Il réalise avec honte qu'il gémit comme un drogué en manque et qu'il se frotte désespérément contre le nœud vert qui cache ce qu'il veut découvrir. Severus se recule et le fixe. Il doit faire pitié parce que l'homme impassible et ténébreux lui fait un sourire tendre en caressant sa joue. Peu importe, Harry est fixé sur son objectif et tend la main vers ce stupide nœud qui le gêne mais Severus lui donne une tape sur la main.

« Pas touche, Monsieur Potter. C'est moi qui mène le jeu »

« Mais c'est pas juste ! Vous êtes mon cadeau » gémit Harry.

« Certes. Mais un cadeau Serpentard qui prend les initiatives pour vous apprendre ce qu'est le plaisir. Et pour l'instant, il faut enlever ses vêtements humides qui sont de plus absolument hideux » répond Severus en souriant.

Merlin ! Severus qui sourit et qui veut lui donner du plaisir, c'est plus que ne peut en supporter Harry qui se transforme en pate à modeler et se laisse docilement allonger sur le dos. Il se relève sur ses coudes lorsqu'il sent le serpentard s'éloigner. Il est à quatre pattes au pied du lit et fixe Harry en se léchant les lèvres.

Harry est hypnotisé et ne peut pas le quitter des yeux. Jamais, mais alors vraiment jamais, il n'aurait pu imaginer à Poudlard que cet homme pourrait lui faire un jour un tel effet.

Severus prend son pied dans la main et enlève une première chaussette, les gestes sont lents, caressants et doux. A cette allure, Harry se dit que son cœur aura lâché avant que son érection tendue à l'extrême soit libérée. Toujours aussi lentement, il prend le deuxième pied et retire la chaussette qui rejoint sa consœur sur le sol. Puis il passe le doigt légèrement sur le petit orteil tout bleu suite au choc matinal.

« Que vous est-il arrivé ? » demande Severus de sa voix grave et sensuelle.

« Cogné… Table basse du salon… » répond Harry qui a du mal à se rappeler de son vocabulaire et encore plus des règles grammaticales d'usage.

Pour une fois, Severus ne semble pas s'en formaliser. Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillent lorsqu'il voit Severus, qui le regarde toujours dans les yeux, porter lentement son pied à sa bouche et se mettre à sucer lentement son orteil.

« Hoooooooo ».

Doux Merlin, est-il possible que l'orteil soir une zone érogène ?

Est-il possible de jouir d'une fellation de l'orteil ?

Harry se cambre involontairement et il est à deux doigts de penser que la réponse est oui, lorsque Severus abandonne son pied et il se remet à respirer en prenant conscience qu'il avait retenu son souffle depuis la pénétration de son orteil dans la bouche du Maitre des potions.

Il essaye, avec une légère inquiétude, d'anticiper les prochains mouvements de son cadeau mais se résigne très vite à l'idée de se laisser totalement surprendre.

L'homme, toujours à quatre pattes, remonte lentement le long de son corps qu'il enserre de ses jambes musclées puis il reprend sauvagement sa bouche tout en glissant ses mains sous la chemise blanche. Lorsqu'Harry n'est plus qu'une masse gélatineuse et ronronnante, il écarte brusquement les bras en faisant sauter tous les boutons de la chemise puis il pose ses mains expertes sur le torse frémissant qu'il caresse langoureusement. Harry ouvre la bouche sur un cri muet lorsque les mains s'écartent brusquement en faisant sauter tous les boutons et en se glissant sous les pans de la chemise pour les écarter. Il remonte ensuite le long des épaules qu'il caresse puis se penche pour embrasser la clavicule. Il fait glisser la chemise le long des bras puis la retire totalement d'un geste sec.

Il reste un instant à contempler avec convoitise le torse qui s'offre à lui et Harry est fasciné par ce regard empli d'un désir sauvage, d'un désir à l'état brut qui lui coupe à nouveau le souffle.

Ensuite, les mains de Severus sont partout sur lui et sa bouche ne laisse pas un morceau de peau intacte. Il s'attarde sur tous les endroits qui provoquent des gémissements plus puissants et les maltraite jusqu'à ce qu'Harry soit sur le point de perdre la raison.

Il redescend enfin et défait le bouton du pantalon, les yeux toujours fixés dans les émeraudes de sa victime consentante. Il descend lentement la fermeture éclair puis écarte les pans du pantalon avant de le faire descendre le long des jambes fuselées.

Harry halète d'anticipation lorsque le regard de Severus brule la bosse qui déforme son boxer et que sa main se pose dessus en une langoureuse caresse. Il a chaud, il tremble, son esprit s'est évadé dans un paradis ou seules les sensations provoquées par son amant ont de l'importance. Il n'en peut plus, il est à bout.

« Severus je t'en prie, plus… Je n'en peux plus… J'ai besoin de…Haaaa ! »

« Oui, Harry. Dis-moi de quoi tu as besoin. Je suis ton cadeau et je suis prêt à te donner satisfaction. Que veux-tu ? »

Cet homme n'est pas humain. Personne ne peut faire une phrase convenable avec la chaleur qu'il fait dans cette putain de chambre.

« Bordel Severus ! Fais-moi jouir ou je vais mourir »

Severus se contente de ricaner, l'enflure ! Mais il obtempère néanmoins en estimant qu'il a suffisamment fait attendre le jeune impatient. Il enlève le boxer et engloutit la hampe humide avec un regard gourmand.

Harry ne peut plus se contenir, il a vécu ce moment trop souvent dans ses rêves et quelques rudes va-et-vient suffisent pour l'amener à la jouissance dans un cri qui lui casse la voix.

Il perd totalement pied pendant quelques minutes et réalise que Severus l'a pris dans ses bras. Il sent son érection le long de sa cuisse et un désir irrépressible monte en lui.

« Prends-moi Severus. Je veux te sentir en moi… à moi » dit-il d'une voix faible, encore tremblant de l'orgasme qu'il vient de vivre.

Il voit l'homme arracher enfin cet infâme nœud vert et se pencher vers la table de nuit pour attraper un flacon.

« Cadeau bonus de Monsieur Zabini. Lubrifiant avec anesthésiant pour la douleur » murmure-t-il à l'oreille d'Harry qui dans l'état où il est se ferait bien prendre sans aucune précaution tellement un feu puissant ravage ses reins.

Severus le guide pour qu'il se mette à quatre pattes puis enduit son doigt de lubrifiant tous en se penchant au dessus de lui pour lui embrasser la nuque. « Dans cette position, je suis certain de toucher la prostate à chaque fois » chuchote-t-il dans l'oreille d'Harry qui ne comprend pas la connexion qui s'établit systématiquement entre ses oreilles et son sexe dés qu'il entend la voix chargée de désir de son cadeau.

Severus le prépare longuement tout en flattant son pénis qui retrouve toute sa vigueur. A l'introduction du troisième doigt, Harry ne veut plus attendre, il veut Severus en lui maintenant et il lui fait savoir en empoignant la bouteille de lubrifiant pour en enduire le sexe de son amant qu'il caresse langoureusement dans la manœuvre. Il ne sera pas dit qu'il sera le seul à perdre la tête.

Et ça marche. Severus le remet brusquement à quatre pattes et le pénètre d'un coup avec un grognement de pur désir. Il s'arrête quelques secondes pour qu'Harry s'habitue puis l'emmène au septième ciel avec des coups de reins de plus en plus puissant.

Ils atteignent ensemble l'orgasme en criant le prénom de l'autre. C'est puissant, ravageur et ils restent sans bouger pendant un instant pour reprendre leur souffle.

Severus se dégage doucement pour se laisser choir, épuisé, à coté d'Harry qui vient immédiatement se réfugier dans ses bras. Ils savourent les sensations qui les parcourent et c'est Harry qui rompt le premier le silence.

« J'ai adoré mon cadeau »

« Et j'ai adoré être ton cadeau »

« Ce serait dommage que ça s'arrête là… » dit timidement Harry en levant un regard interrogateur vers Severus.

« Ho mais j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à t'apprendre. Je compte bien passer en revue tout le kamasutra… La posture de l'arbre à fruit… L'union du boa », la voix de Severus s'est faite caressante et il mordille le lobe de l'oreille d'Harry tout en continuant à chuchoter. « La posture de l'étoile… La position de l'Indra… L'union du loup… »

« Et tu es bien conscient que j'ai des difficultés d'apprentissage et qu'il faudra sans doute me montrer plusieurs fois avant que je maîtrise parfaitement toutes les subtilités de cet art ancestral… »

« Ho mais je suis prêt à y passer toute ma vie. Je t'aime Harry ». La voix est sérieuse et Harry peut voir l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Severus qui attend une réponse. Il a l'impression que son cœur va éclater, incapable de supporter autant de bonheur »

« Je t'aime Severus. Et je ne demanderais pour rien au monde un échange ou un remboursement »

« De toute façon, je ne te laisserais pas faire. Tu es désormais totalement à moi »

« Je dois appeler les autres pour leur dire que je ne pars pas à Hawaï demain »

« Non »

« Pourquoi non ? Tu veux que je te laisse ? » demande Harry en essayant de cacher sa tristesse

« Non. C'est la suite du cadeau. Nous partons tous les deux ».

Harry a des étoiles dans les yeux en s'imaginant nu avec Severus sur une plage de sable blanc.

Les deux hommes continuent à s'embrasser et à se câliner avant de glisser lentement dans le sommeil.

Juste avant de sombrer, Harry se dit qu'il a trouvé le Graal et qu'Indiana Jones peut se pendre avec son fouet parce qu'il va le garder pour lui.

Il resserre ses bras autour du torse de Severus avant de s'endormir avec un sourire niais sur le visage.

Vingt-et-un an… C'est vraiment le meilleur anniversaire de sa vie.

FIN

* * *

**Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire Tania...** « Aïe, c'est pas la peine de me frapper, de toute façon, il pleut déjà ! » dit Agathe en boudant. Je pense que tu as trouvé toutes les petites allusions à ton dernier OS ?

J'espère que tout le monde a apprécié ce cadeau. A bientôt et Bonne Année !!!


End file.
